


Morning Routine

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drake works out to keep his body in top condition, Gen, He’s not getting any younger after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Drake has developed a morning training routine since he began traveling with his crew as the Drake Pirates; it’s a sight to see.





	Morning Routine

In the early mornings, the Captain of the Drake Pirates can be seen in clingy cotton pants, barefoot with little else on; dark in color, they aid in helping him sweat even more during the warmest days while out on the Grandline to combat how his hardy his body has become thanks to his Devil Fruit. It can be a bit frustrating, but lately, Drake has enjoyed pushing himself to his limits as his short, wavy hair clings to his forehead and the back of his neck, damp with sweat; his extra strength slicking gel was not needed on these days or at least was used afterwards if he was making an appearance in public.

As he pushed his body to its daily limits, muscles bulging and straining in a fashion that was familiar to the Ancient Zoan user, most of the crew tended to the ship’s duties or ate in the galley once the morning breakfast had been prepared.

He was aware he was being stared at though and to Drake, he simply felt it to be normal—being as exposed as he was; there was nothing he had to hide, of course, and those of his crew that were staring were free to do as they liked.

Eventually, the stares would move on, anyway.


End file.
